the_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200213-history
Planet Lore
and Warlic]] A planet with 1 billion times the gravity of the Sun. The reason why Planet Lore hasn’t collapsed yet is due to the influence of the Dhe Emm, B.U.R.P.S, and other cosmic entities. However, it is mainly due to its core being made up of the Eternal Crystal of Infinity. Background Information Here are some characteristics of the planet. Number of Races: Unknown, said to be more than several hundred thousand (referring to intelligent creatures), 10’s of billions for other creatures. Land Mass: 35% of the planet. 489 trillion square miles (Most cities incredibly distant from each other are linked by portals, reason for land shortage is due to the monsters inhabiting the environment, which people are not allowed to intrude upon) Dominant Species: Frogzards of all elements, Dragons Planetary Diameter: 2,000,000,000,000 kilometers Eternal Crystal: A crystal which is the primary source of all Magic on the planet. It draws upon an infinite source of power, and is what the Magicians tap into when they utilize infinity. Only the strongest of creatures on Lore can move near this crystal, as it has a gravitational power of several quintillion black holes in the area surrounding it. It is also attached to the core of every single creature on Lore, an anchor to their magical capabilities and an ethereal manifestation of their soul which they can live on as. Atmospheric Pressure: 92,572,684,298x Earth’s Atmospheric Pressure Ocean Depth: Up to 780,000,000,000 kilometers deep. Ocean Pressure: Up to 9 trillion times Planet Lore’s ATP Number of Cities: Several hundred thousand, thousands of which belong to humans. Most civilizations segregate themselves from humans, however it should be noted that the humans work well together with other species as well, and this is shown through the Adventurers, people who wander solitarily. Magnetic Field: Far beyond Earth’s Density: Phenomenally huge, hence why all creatures on Lore have absurd strength. Average Temperature for the planet: Same as Earth’s also contains cold and warm climates. Culture: There is a prevalent culture of Adventure-ism amongst humans, and the many other people and races have taken kindly to it. These Adventurers have no affiliation, and wander freely to learn more about other cultures and expand their own knowledge, while offering their help in times of need. Revolving time: The time it takes for one revolution around the Sun is the same as Earth’s. Rotary motion – 15 degrees per hour (Same as Earth) Density of the planet’s earth: Similar to a Neutron Star’s, water is that of White Dwarf Stars Unique species: Includes the S.M.U.G.G.Y, Titans of Shingeki, Hulkupine (Harn Creature), Nomadic Archer Tribes, Underwater Elves, Moglins, Dracopyres, Yetis, Seekers, Wyverns, Rocs, Nerfkittens, Thargs, Tropopause Giants, Dwarves, Orcs, Frogzards, Mutated Wolves, Legions, Goggs, Dhe Emm, Dragons, Hybrids, Rayfish, Whales, Taladosians, Elemental Lords, Greater Powers, Lower Powers, Golems, Drakels, B.U.R.P.S, Archmages and several million more. Additional Information The Eternal Crystal not only acts as the anchor to souls and existence, a gravity artifact and source of untold power, it also acts as a massive shield, omnilocking and concealing this planet’s existence from the entire universe, which is why it has not been discovered by the Geti Star. Hence, all entities linked to this Eternal Crystal are protected from utter destruction, regardless of its cause, and they can be resurrected and recreated as their existence is recycled by the planet. Through this epic connection, it is possible for any mage to summon any creature, regardless of prior bonds and such. The “Summons”, however, have a Mana requirement, needing the user to provide a form for them to manifest; similar to what the Eternal Crystal does for all creatures. The result of this is that Decaun does not actually go to a new dimension, rather, he manifests the baseline Mana, linking the body to the Eternal Crystal, then transfers his consciousness over. As such, he can be revived as much as he wishes by the main Decaun (Who is still studying). Using this connection, it is possible to make all avatars impossible to harm with negative effects, such as making them lose the ability to regenerate. It is also said to be the source from which the Terrorzard spawned from, like all creatures. The creatures on Lore are of all shapes and sizes, hence it is almost impossible to determine if things are alien in origin or not. However, regardless of source, they will be attached to the planet, like other creatures, warping them accordingly to “adapt” to the planet. Some of these creatures have the ability to twist reality as they wish, others being capable of temporarily negating the gravity of the planet, few have the ability to unlock magical privileges and techniques, while others can abuse reality to their advantage. All of these creatures are present in Lore, however despite the many different species, not even one has been wiped out. Even the supposedly extinct Taladosian race has descendents living elsewhere. Due to the inherent nature of the planet, there is nothing which can be considered “unclassifiable” in Lore, nor is there such a thing as “impossible”, as almost anything can exist on Lore itself, or be created from it. If there comes a creature which is unable to be harmed by normal means, or is unfathomably strong, it is then classified a Void monster. Aside from that, the world is constantly ridden with War, even amongst humans. Examples include the Holy Order against the Necromantic Cults, the Nomadian Tribes against Nature, Adventurers “against” everything, Werewolves and Vampires against Werepyres and Dracopyres. The deaths, governed by Death, do not really exist, because Death has made a pact with most creatures to let their souls go, allowing them to continue living (such that they can keep dying to give him more power). War is also equally powerful as well. Once every 2 years, there is also a BURP invasion, causing major famine by consuming crops in vast, great hordes. Elemental Reign The Planet of Lore, runs on a very intriguing system of resistances and defence. With different armours, your resistances are changed accordingly, and although you can tell the element of the enemy at first glance, you have to actually attack them in order to discover their resistance, which you can tell from how it affects their “hit points”. The World is mainly governed by the Elemental Lords, the Four Aspects – War, Death, Famine and Pestilence, the 8 Dragons of the Elements, the 4 Draconic Avatars, and the greater powers and entities of Good and Evil. Warlic, as an Archmage, is powerful enough to overwhelm and overshadow the Elemental Lords. Aside from that, includes the elements of Void (Element X), Harm, and Bacon (A very new ability). Unlike what people think, physical attacks are also counted as part of an Element, and vary depending on the weapon used. The default punch is classified as the element of Earth; however creatures and elementals of other kinds have punches which vary accordingly. As for Void Creatures, they are often extremely vulnerable to regular elements, for they introduce an imbalance in their existence as part of the primal void, creating new form. However, it absorbs Void Energy very readily, and is highly enduring to compensate for this weakness. Furthermore, if your attacks miss it, it gains incredible strength accordingly. This applies to creatures which are born in the void, such as VorpalZard and Void Dragons. Other creatures which live there are copies of the real counterparts, but several hundred thousand times stronger, due to the opposition faced in the void. The deeper one goes into the void, the further away from reality one becomes, and their existence becomes distorted even further. As such, in the deepest recesses of the void, is where the strongest of creatures exist. The greatest anomaly of the Void is the existence of the Terrorzard, which the Void has given form to. Ironically, while being easily defeated by most creatures in the void, the fact that it can be revived by even the slightest inclusion of existing energy makes it incredibly versatile and powerful. Coupled with the conventional indestructibility of its body, it is a virtually unstoppable creature. It is said that the strongest creature of the Void is in the centre of it, the Zards of Creation, the Primordial Terror and Vorpal Zards. Through strokes of luck, it has seemed that most Terrorzards are able to escape from the Void Dimension, or rather, choose to do so, unlike other Void Creatures. Possessing this uncanny ability, the Terrorzard is the most common Void creature to be seen outside of it. It is also speculated by the scientist magicians that the Void is a “Dream realm” associated with the Eternal Crystal of Infinity, where new creatures are given form, and where killed creatures continue to manifest and exist, being the unofficial “Timeline” of Planet Lore. What is currently being investigated, are the realms of Harm and Bacon. Harm is the force of nature, without inherent existence. It seemingly has form and existence, but it exists only as an effect, altering and affecting reality without existing. Harm Damage is seen in the form of toxics, effects, and the like, and seems to be an aftereffect of reality itself, the effects of manifested Lore. It is also seen to be the complete counterpart of Void, as while the Void seeks to make things not exist, Harm takes what exists and expands upon it. The first creature of Harm discovered was known as the Hulkupine, and it currently belongs to Gaius Balius. As for Bacon, its discovery was initiated by Warlic. Although he has managed to utilize Bacon in its many shapes and forms, no further breakthrough was ever made as to what Bacon is and how it begun existing. Some say it was created by Warlic himself… Category:Planets Category:Planet Lore Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Pages